


Particularly Cold Spells

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Might be not quite the best thing to sneak into another crewmember's room, let alone onto their bunk.





	Particularly Cold Spells

**Author's Note:**

> During particularly cold spells, the Raccoon may sleep for several days at a time but does not hibernate. — _The Audubon Society Field Guide to North American Mammals_

Might be not quite the best thing to sneak into another crewmember's room, let alone onto their bunk. But Rocket knew every corner of this ship. He was one of the original Guardians of the Galaxy. He'd made it through since Thanos... since Thanos... Rocket had made it through those five years. So he was all kinds of entitled to go wherever, middle of the night and someone else's assigned room or not.

Thor was snoring, asleep on his side, his arm flung out towards his outsize weapon that sat, incongruously, on a metal bunkside shelf. Thor had got through those years too; Rocket could envy that much time quaffing down beer and maybe blurring all the losses.

He didn't wake when Rocket slowly settled himself in front of him, getting cosy against Thor's soft belly. Rocket liked that. Maybe some very deep-down, still like an animal portion of him was reassured that his friend had that stored to get through a lean winter. No matter that Rocket didn't do much staying on planets to feel seasons turn; not even his own. They had survived five years of a kind of winter, dark and cold-feeling. Had to be warmer now.


End file.
